Wir sind die Jäger
by Roi de l'Enfer
Summary: You've been accepted into the super secret group of people trained in many professions called the Rieses, which are a part of a group of the famous Titans. Your loyalty to the Riese gang knows no bounds, so they've put you to the ultimate test: go against the Titans' main enemy, the Recons, and kill Eren Yaeger. { Reader x Eren }


"_" A dull, monotonous voice called out, one that you knew could only belong to Annie and Annie alone. You jumped very slightly at her sudden call for you, as you didn't her her open your door, nor did you hear her walk into your room. But then again, that was her _job_. Her _job _to be silent, her _job _to sneak up on people, and last but not least, her _job _to kill people.

Thankfully you weren't the target of her last one.

Brushing your hair behind your ear, you turn your head, your (e/c) spotting the blonde. She was rather short, but with her intrusive personality and cold demeanor, she could easily tower over you in a more theoretical sense. Her hands were clasped behind her back, her gaze unwavering as her eyes pierced yours.

"Yes, Annie?" You asked, now turning your whole body to face her, giving her your undivided attention. "Is something wrong?" A soft sigh came from Annie, and you immediately sat up a bit in your chair. Was it something important? In the back of your mind was the thought that maybe, just maybe, she was going to kick you out of the group.

Your palms began to get a bit sweaty from the thought. No, no, she wouldn't kick you out. Bertholdt wouldn't allow it. He was partnered with Reiner, but ever since you were initiated into the gang of the Rieses, you were immediately placed under his control, as he was one of the top members here. Wiping your sweaty palms onto your jeans, you began to worry even more so. If it was just a regular mission or a "Hey we're gonna go get some money", then Bertholdt would be here instead of Annie, and she wouldn't have that dark look on her face.

"_," Annie repeated, this time in a lower voice. She soon began to walk closer to you, making you want to back up into the table, but you were already sitting down and you couldn't go anywhere. Trapped would be the word, but the glint in her eyes told you that she wasn't here to hurt you; she wasn't the hunter, and you aren't the prey.

"We need you to do something for us." _Us_, as in the gang. _Us_, as in she didn't exactly include you in the gang the way you wanted to. You wanted "us" to be "our gang". But you knew that would take a while, and you've only been here for a few months. Even though you've only been in the gang for a few months, you wanted nothing more than to prove yourself to the group of people who saved you from a life you once knew; a life that kept you up at night with nightmares.

"What do you need, Annie?" You asked calmly, your face stoic. You didn't want her to see what you were thinking, and you sure as hell didn't want her to see the sweaty palms you were hiding against your legs. "I need you to do something. " She stated simply. Of course you knew that. Lips pursed, you asked,"Why didn't you get Bertholdt to ask me?"

"Because he doesn't know what I'm going to ask you, and you aren't going to tell him. Understand?" There was venom in her words and she spat them out like the bite of a snake. But your facade didn't falter; you gave her the same look as you did before, and you even went as far as to lean back in your chair and cross your arms over your chest. Show her you're not worrying about anything. Show her you mean business, _. "I understand," you murmur, averting your gaze from her. "Well, I understand that you need me to do something... secretly... but what is it?"

"I was getting to that," she said with a huff, narrowing her eyes a bit."No need to rush me; I'm your superior." You could only nod. Maybe taking the silent route would be best in this situation. Even if you would have to duct tape your lips shut, you'd be silent. You repressed a sigh as you looked back at her, waiting for her to continue.

As soon as your eyes connected with hers once more, she shoved an envelope into your lap."What's-"

"Read them all and memorize the last page. Burn them after reading them." You let your arms unfold and you grasp the manila envelope in your hands, your eyes moving from that to Annie. Before you can even ask anything, she speaks."I was never here, got it? And when I say burn them, I don't mean just throw them away; I mean burn them, _. Memorize, burn, come back to me. Got it?"

You couldn't help but nod. Stepping back, Annie places her index finger over her mouth, her cold eyes staring down at then turns around and rushes out of the door, a soft _click _following after her. You then let out a breath that you had been holding since she gave you the papers, and you feel like you can finally breathe again.

But then you glance down at the manila envelope and your breath leaves you once more. You let your fingers brush against the top before you open the tabs and pull it open. You didn't know what you were expecting, really, but the pages did indeed surprise you. There were about fifteen of white papers with words on them and pictures, and then you finally got to the last one.

You put down the other papers on your desk and turn your undivided attention over to the slightly shorter paper. Your eyes graze over it, merely skimming the paper, before you decide to read it fully.

**Eren Jaeger  
Age is unknown, though resources tell that he's in his late teen years.  
Genetic child to Kalura Jager and Crisha Jaeger; his adoptive sister is Mikasa Ackerman**

You don't really know why you need to know that much, but you don't want to question Annie more than you have to. But that doesn't mean that questions don't keep popping up. Who's Eren Jaeger? Why is a teenager like him so important? Sighing, you continue to read and put your questions to the side for now.

**Eren is bold in his attitude and is hardly ever seen without his adoptive sister, Mikasa. Mikasa shows great physical strength, even more so than her adoptive brother. Further research shows that she's had training in being an assassin, as she had her first kill at age nine-**

Whoa. Age nine? At nine you were still playing with Barbie Dolls and playing make believe.

**-though with the help of her adoptive brother, Eren.**

Oh. Now you got it. You let out a sigh and put the paper down. This was the paper that you needed to memorize because this kid- teenager, whatever- Eren Jaeger was going to be your target. You glance down at the paper again, merely skimming it, before something caught your eye.

The Recons are a select group of individuals, much like the Riese, but their ties are closer in with the military and the police force. They only take in people they deem worthy enough of their group, and their eyes are set on none other than Eren Jeager.

That was a puzzling thing. Why not his sister, Mikasa? A frown formed on your face. Maybe those questions didn't matter right now. What mattered right now was memorizing Eren Jeager's page, read the others, and report back to Annie.

Because shortly after, you'd be on the hunt.


End file.
